42 a 1
by Miyiku
Summary: En todas las circunstancias difíciles que ha afrontado Toph siempre ha salido victoriosa. Pero conforme se acerca el final de su aventura se da cuenta que en realidad si ha perdido por primera vez. Fic basado en el final de la serie.


_**Atención: Spoilers del final de la serie (Bueno, no muchos, pero el fic se basa en el final). Debo decir que me encantó todo acerca del final, excepto el plano en el que quedó Toph. Me encantaron las escenas de pelea con Sokka, pero con Suki ahí en medio sólo me deprimí. Y éste es el resultado.**_

_**Dedicado a mi pequeña hermanita La Fugitiva (Aka: Aceituna) con la que compartí los últimos 6 eps de Avatar, y he compartido largas y entretenidas charlas. Gracias por tu tiempo, hermanita .**_

_**Y al resto del Tokka Invasion Team, que aunque hemos estado en hibernación, espero que pronto podamos continuar llenando la sección con más historias.**_

_**Las posesiones son sólo anclajes al mundo material. No poseo Avatar ni ninguno de los personajes relacionados. Son de sus respectivos creadores y no los utilizo con fines de lucro, simplemente entretenimiento (O catarsis…LOL).**_

* * *

_Nunca perdí una batalla. Más bien: Nunca había perdido una batalla._

_No me di por vencida ante la decisión de mis padres de no practicar Tierra-control. Y las 42 batallas que gané en el Estruendo Tierra VI demuestran que jamás pudieron siquiera tocarme. _

_Cuando Aang se apareció ante mí y me retó fue mi primera derrota "oficial", pero en realidad jamás lo tomé como una derrota, sino como un malentendido. _

_De nuevo pensando en mis padres, no lograron hacer que me quedara con ellos cuando huí con Aang. Tampoco lograron que regresara, a pesar de contratar 2 mercenarios para seguirme. _

_No perdí la batalla ni contra la ceguera, a la que dominé con mi instinto de maestra Tierra; ni contra el metal, que aprendí a controlar por el instinto de supervivencia. _

_Mis amigos… mis queridos amigos… Nisiquiera ellos doblegaron mi insistencia cuando Zuko trataba de unirse a nuestro grupo y a pesar de las negativas de mis compañeros, fui a buscarlo para hablar con él, con "ardientes" consecuencias. Incluso ahí no me rendí._

_Luchar contra el Señor del Fuego, y contra una flota de sus más poderosos sirvientes, durante su clímax de poder tampoco fue tarea fácil. Y no sobra decir que tuve miedo. _

_Miedo de mis amigos, todos separados. Miedo por Katara y Zuko que se encontraban luchando contra esa desquiciada. Miedo por Iroh que dirigía a la Orden del Lotus hacia la reconquista del Reino Tierra. Miedo por Aang, que enfrentaba la más dura de nuestras batallas. Incluso por mis padres, que no sabía si se encontraban abajo entre las llamas que los Maestros Fuego esparcían por la Tierra. Miedo por Suki… y por Sokka. Y miedo por mí. _

_En mi corta vida antes de conocer al grupo pocas veces me había importado algún ser humano. Y ahora tenía tantas personas por las cuales luchar y preocuparme. Si antes no me daba por vencida por mi propio espíritu, ahora no podría hacerlo por el espíritu de mis seres queridos. _

_Pero estando ahí, sujetada firmemente del brazo casi roto de Sokka, a miles de metros de un infierno seguro. Comencé a llorar. _

_Llorar de miedo y de impotencia. Y de gratitud. Un sentimiento que apenas hacia unos meses que experimentaba. ¿Por qué? Por que la persona que más quería en éste mundo había sacrificado sus posesiones más preciadas en un intento por salvar mi vida… nuestras vidas. Y fue cuando realmente comprendí cuánto lo amaba… y cuánto me quería._

_Hasta ese momento mi récord de victorias estaba intacto, seguía invicta ante los enemigos y hacia la vida. Pero había algo incompleto, algo en lo que no estaba segura de haber ganado…_

* * *

-_¡Hey Sokka! ¿Qué tal va esa pierna?- _Dije mientras me acercaba a mi herido compañero. Seguía en la mesa de dibujo, revolviendo sus hojas de papel. Por el balcón abierto entraba una suave brisa que llevaba hasta mi nariz un leve olor a tinta fresca.

-_Mejorando día a día. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

-_Quise escapar del "Momento Femenino" que estaba organizando Katara junto con Suki y Srita. Aburrimiento._

_-¡Jajaja! "Srita Aburrimiento", ¡esa fue buena Toph!_

-_Gracias, intento no perder el toque_- Mi estómago se revolvía mientras trataba de buscar las palabras que quería decir.- _Y… ¿Qué hay en éste dibujo?_- dije distraídamente al tomar una de las hojas de pergamino y acercársela a Sokka.

-_Dehecho… ese es un pergamino limpio Toph_- Maldita sea, no pude haber sido más torpe. Siento cómo mis mejillas se sonrojan al tiempo que intento ocultar mi rostro entre mi cabello. –_Pero mira…_- continuó él sin poner demasiada atención a mi nerviosismo- _En éste dibujo estamos todos comiendo, éste otro es de Iroh practicando con el cuerno tsungi, y éste es un retrato mío y de Suki…_-

-_Ohh… Apuesto a que deben ser muy buenos dibujos_- dije sonriendo.

-_Gracias por el cumplido, Toph; pero creo que los demás tienen razón, soy pésimo dibujando. _– A pesar del comentario que hizo, su risa fue sincera.

-_Sokka…_

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Extrañas tu espada y tu boomerang?_

-_Claro que sí Toph… tenían un gran valor para mí, pero nada de eso se compara con el valor de nuestras vidas, ¿no lo crees?-_ Detesto cuando tiene razón…

-_Si… lo sé. Lamento que los hayas perdido…_

_-No te preocupes, Toph. Aún conservo otras de mis armas de la Tribu Agua y si continúo entrenando con el Maestro Piandao, haré otra espada.-_ Me parecía increíble la madurez con la que tomaba el asunto. Otras veces lo había escuchado llorar como una nenita al creer que había perdido su boomerang…

De repente se hizo un silencio algo incómodo. Solamente podía escuchar el revoloteo de las hojas de pergamino sobre la mesa. Y como nunca me han gustado los silencios incómodos, zanjé el asunto que vine a tratar colocando mi puño sobre la mesa y dejando ahí lo que había estado sosteniendo dentro de mi mano…

-_¡Toph! ¿Eso es el…?_

-_Si, es el meteorito. Ya no tienes tu espada, y en vista de que esto es parte de ella, quería que lo tuvieras…_- ¡Espíritus!... ojalá que no perciba lo tembloroso de mi voz…

-_Yo te lo obsequié, Toph, tómalo, es tuyo_…- Intentó ponerlo nuevamente en mi mano, pero la retiré rápidamente.

-_No. Quiero que lo tengas. Por favor…_

_-Entiendo…-_ ¿Entiende? ¿Acaso él se dio cuenta? Espero que no… pero…

-_Cuídalo, por favor. Hace un bonito brazalete, pero creo que te serviría mejor como alguna pieza en un arma o algo así…_- Demonios… cada vez es más difícil fingir una sonrisa…

-_Dehecho… creo que me gusta la idea del brazalete… ¿Me harías los honores?_- Dijo él entregándome de nuevo el trozo de metal. Sin decir nada lo tome entre mis manos y lo moldeé hasta crear un aro simple que ajusté a su brazo. Pude sentir que sonreía mientras me agradecía con un suave tono de voz.

-_Espero que pronto puedas hacer una nueva espada, o quizá encontremos la antigua, podríamos pedirle ayuda a la tal June y su mascota…_

-_Toph…_- No… no me digas nada… no, por favor…

-_En fin, mejor me voy. Seguro que Katara querrá hacer algún tipo de fiesta con mascarillas de barro y quisiera estar ahí. ¿Te veo en la cena?_- Necesito irme… realmente necesito estar sola…

-_… ¡Claro! Suerte con sus cosas de chicas._

-_Gracias_- Comienzo a alejarme del cuarto y de lo que hay dentro. Lo más preciado que jamás tuve.

Tengo que admitir que soy mala perdedora. Pero siempre hay una primera vez.

Jamás le temí a otra cosa más que a _su_ muerte, y jamás perdí nada excepto a _él_. 42/1.

* * *

**Sobre el nombre del Fic: 42/0 es el record de victorias que tenía Toph en el torneo de maestros Tierra hasta la llegada de Aang. Al principio no había tomado en cuenta que él la había vencido esa vez, y después lo mencioné solo como una falsa derrota. Quería enfatizar que Toph nunca había perdido en NADA. **** Dejé las cosas un poco inciertas sobre si Sokka conocía en realidad los sentimientos de Toph. Espero haberlo hecho entendible.**

**Sobre el final de la serie: Me encantó, pero siento que dejaron de lado a Toph. Sobre todo en los caps 13-17. Al final se reivindicaron con las escenas de acción, pero aun así creo que no salió muy bien librada del combate final… pues se queda sin su crush ;;  
**

**Sobre otras cosas al azar: Espero pronto actualizar mis otros fics… si la inspiración no muere por volver a ver a Suki…**

**Sobre el Honade: Ignórenlo…**

**Sobre comentarios: Por favor, me harían muy feliz si comentaran este fic. Fue hecho en un par de horas como desahogo ante el final de la serie, así que creo que realmente no tiene mucho sentido. Gracias por leer, y más gracias (y galletas) por dejar review.**


End file.
